vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Megaman Team Wiki vandalised again * Wiki's http://megamanteams.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.196.139.28 * Reason: Probably part of the earlier group that vandalised the wiki. Best to catch it now before it gets out of hand again. * SIGNATURE: Gauntlet101010 (talk) 14:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 :I reverted them. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:59, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The vandal came back. Buckimion aided me in restoring the pages (he aided me in restoring an earlier, much more intense attack) and told me to just request a ban for the user here before it gets out of hand again. Gauntlet101010 (talk) 02:00, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::We're likely going to need a range block here as the vandal shifted to a couple of other ip addresses. --Buckimion (talk) 10:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I would recommend someone Adopting the wiki. The only admin is GrooveGuy and he hasn't edited since August 14, 2008. If you adopt the site, you will then have the admin powers to block this guy. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::Gauntlet placed a request once (with a second from me) and was put on hold for not having enough consistent edits. He reports that there is all the information he can provide at this time and is in maintenance mode. I am not familiar with the content myself and have been only been providing support. --Buckimion (talk) 15:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If someone can make an exception for me in regards to the consistent edits rule, I could take care of the vandalism problem myself. It's up to you guys on that front. Gauntlet101010 (talk) 04:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 :::::::@Gauntlet: Have a look at your talk page. — Spydar007 (Talk) 09:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) kick-ass * Wiki's URL: http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:112.203.220.246 * Reason: Site Vandalism * SIGNATURE: SilentAltruist (talk) 03:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :You appear to have banned them, so the situation has been taken care of. Great job out there. ~ty 03:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Powerpuff * Wiki's URL: http://powerpuff.wikia.com * Vandal: http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mr._Mantha * Reason: Vandal, I see no admins here, delete his pages created * SIGNATURE: — Jr Mime (talk) 23:28, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :It's done. — Jr Mime (talk) 23:41, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Bitstrips * Wiki's URL: http://bitstrips.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://bitstrips.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mitch_fan * Reason: Please block him on Bitstrips wiki, he wrote something on my profile saying "kiss my ass everybody" Luckily, I was able to recover the page. * SIGNATURE: MB543 (talk) 21:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC)MB543 :He appears to have been taken care of. ~ty 18:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Dream Logos Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.159.214.133 (IP contributor) * Reason: Spamming and harassing other users, also Vandalizing pages. Please block/ban IP him. ---TheLogoMasterTalk 02:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :The IP contributor gave vandalizing several pages, rude languages, and getting spammer. ---TheLogoMasterTalk 11:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Blocked. 23:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) A troll who needs to be globally blocked There is a horrible, sick, disgusting vandal on all of my wikis, because I blocked him once. His name is Nightscythe, and my wikis are not the only ones he has been banned from. Please globally block him, a lot of people have agreed on this. -- 19:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 23:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Mega Man Teams vandal III * Wiki's URL: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/PanzerSeven * Reason: Vandalizing user pages that stopped last vandal(s) * SIGNATURE: Buckimion (talk) 00:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Here we go again. --Buckimion (talk) 00:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Blocked. ~ty 00:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) poohadventures * Wiki's URL: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Universetwisters and http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Travistouchdownlolicon * Reason: Rampant vandalism, undoing reverts as fast as I can make them, pornographic and Hate images. ::Note that I am not really a member of the community, but popped over in the Admin's absence. I at least know how to revert pages, something the community at large doesn't seem to know how to do. * SIGNATURE: Love Robin (talk) 02:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of. ~ty 02:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Huh. I thought Madbomberfan had given up vandalizing two years ago. Guess not. You might want to run a check on the other accounts he's used to see if they've been active anywhere else and do a checkuser against the other reports below. His other accounts are as follows: ::* Madbomberfan ::* Vanderwerk ::* AnonymousAuthor ::* Drew Pickles ::* RJButtfawker69 ::* Universetwisters ::* C.miller :: I can also supply the IP addresses he used back when he was vandalizing the RAML & USSCA Wiki (http://ramlussca.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity) in 2001. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Kick-Ass Wikia * Wiki's URL: http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/PanzerSeven * Reason: Replaced content with " this show is frickin gay as usual Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass (comic) characters SilentAltruist (talk) 02:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban this individual from ALL of wikia? he has deleted an entire page of content, and he contributes to other wikias, he should not be trusted. I would seriously like to see this individual banned for the rest of time. :They have already been blocked. ~ty 02:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I see that, if you see the date of his contributions, it was November 4th, he still managed to make contributions even being blocked.. poohadventures 2 * Wiki's URL: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Peil_Verison :::http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jimbles_Notronbo :::http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Aitte * Reason: Vandalising pages, uploading pormo images (which I'm uploading a circle-slash symbol over. ::Note: I'm not a part of this community, just trying to help during the Admin's absence. Please also check the Candidates for Deletion as I've been tagging pages and files EDIT: I know the new version of files can be reverted, but it temporarily hides them from sight. Also a couple videos I over-wrote with kittens! :P * SIGNATURE: Love Robin (talk) 00:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::All blocked. 01:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Pooh Adventures 3 * Wiki's URL: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Waymu * Reason: vandalism, general nuisance, off-topic files :::Note, while I'm not a part of this community, I try to help where I can (I've offered to current admin to help monitor if he promotes me (cause the majority of the community act younger than my 7year old) and they really need the extra coverage). Thing is, all these jokers are doing is making new or using existing socks to swing back through. :::So, more than just taking care of this now, if someone could check every couple hours tonight, it would be appreciated. At least until the Admin pops back in and makes a decision on my offer. You'll know who doesn't belong mainly by their *very* low edit counts. And generally something vulgar or off-color. * SIGNATURE: Love Robin (talk) 05:21, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Done by local admin. 19:21, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://lotr.wikia.com/ * Vandal: 24.4.5.139 * Reason: Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://zh.community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: 我是一個破壞者 * SIGNATURE: Glaisher (talk) 06:21, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Megaman Teams Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.119.241.45 * Reason: Removing content / entering gibberish * SIGNATURE: Buckimion (talk) 14:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Same 'ol, same 'ol --Buckimion (talk) 14:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked, deleted. Cook Me Plox 14:37, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Cross-Wiki vandal * Wiki's URL: Harry Potter Wiki, Minecraft Wiki, Kixeye Wiki, Hayday Wiki, possibly more... * Vandal: Adrian.tran1 * Reason: Cross-Wiki vandalism * SIGNATURE: 06:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Simpsons Wiki * Wiki's URL: Svenska Simpsons Wiki * Vandal: http://sv.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Bidrag/81.229.87.120 * Reason: Edit articles not related to The Simpsons * SIGNATURE: Egon Eagle (talk) 13:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC)